


High School Sucks (to be renamed later)

by RandomFandomTraveller



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFandomTraveller/pseuds/RandomFandomTraveller
Summary: A reimagining of sorts, where all the main players of the Mahabharata are basically students in a high school.Meet Arjuna, a perfectionist and the ideal student. All the teachers love him, and *some* students hate him. So much that they would dare to sabatoge him any chance they get. Which they do, with Arjuna's most dreaded assignment: A GROUP PROJECT.Also, Krishna's an absolute dumbass.





	High School Sucks (to be renamed later)

Arjuna was _furious_. It was one of THOSE days at school…..no, this was worse. He had fallen victim to the terror that was a group project. Three of the four members of his group hadn’t brought their respective work that day. On the submission date of all days. Arjuna could only stand in shock as Karna and Ekalavya nonchalantly told him that they hadn’t brought their work that day. Arjuna even suspected he saw Karna smirk, the smarmy bastard that he was. Yuyutsu hadn’t shown up…..again. The boy seemed pretty sick over the week, but Arjuna just WISHED that Yuyutsu had told him that he was going to frequently bunk school.

Arjuna had put in quite a lot of effort to make the project perfect. Internally, he knew that Karna and Ekalavya would try to sabotage him somehow. His face screwed up in annoyance at Karna’s subtle smirk, and before he could say anything, even as he had thoughts of wrangling the boy’s neck, the bell rang, signifying the end of the morning break.  
Arjuna huffed a sigh of disapproval as he gritted out a reassurance about ‘handling it’ together. The three dispersed to their respective seats. Arjuna stopped at the front bench, where he usually sat. Grabbing his bag, he stalked to the back of the class and dumped it onto the first empty seat he noticed.

“Satyaki is sitting there,” came Krishna’s voice, tinged with amusement.

Arjuna rolled his eyes, sitting down next to Krishna. “I don’t want to sit in front.” He said simply.  
Satyaki, who had returned from dawdling in the halls, shot a questioning look towards Arjuna from the front of the class. “Oi! That’s my spot!” he exclaimed.

“You weren’t here, so I took it. Finders keepers.” Arjuna shrugged and leaned back, smirking a little.  
Just as Satyaki tried to shoot a retort, the teacher strode into the class, leaving him with no choice but to grab his bag from where Arjun sat and head front. Satyaki muttered “Chutiya. Akhand Chutiya” at Arjuna as he moved to the front of the class. Arjuna flipped him off with a sardonic smile on his face.

Krishna watched the brief drama and chuckled quietly  
“That was….out of character for you, Arjuna. I always thought you were this nerd who was the teacher’s pet. What’s with the change today?”  
“None of your business.” muttered Arjuna as he took out his math notebook.  
“Oh, that reminds me, did you do the homework? I totally forgot about it last night.” Krishna  
laughed a little nervously.  
“Too busy texting Radha, Ruku and Satya all at once? Suffer, playboy.” Arjuna snorted.

Draupadi, who was sitting on the bench adjacent to the two, leaned towards Krishna and whispered  
her two cents on the matter. “Homework? More like HOEwork, am I right?” she giggled as she high fived the girl sitting next to her.

Krishna shot her a mock disgusted look, sarcastically laughing at her tiring joke. “Ha ha, very funny.” He said, as he observed the teacher drone on about the newest topic in the math exercise. He turned towards Arjuna “Yeah, but if you let me sneak a peek, I‘d be grateful.”  
“That sounds SO wrong.”  
“Whatever. Ma’am’s threatened to call my parents twice already, and man, does Mother lose her temper when that happens.”  
“S.U.F.F.E.R. You deserve it.”

“Bitc-“  
A piece of chalk zoomed from the front and hit Krishna squarely on the forehead. He blinked for two seconds and turned, his attention towards the teacher, who was glaring at him. His face immediately scrunched up into an expression of abject innocence. “Ma’am?” he questioned politely as he stood up.

“Bring your notebook here, Krishna. I want to see-“  
“Ma’am, I lost it.”  
“Lost it? Where? Isn’t this the millionth time this has happened?”  
“To a cow on the street.”

The silent classroom erupted into a burst of laughter at this newest excuse. Arjuna started chuckling as well, despite himself. He giggled even harder when Krishna shot him a sideways look, his expression that of a kicked puppy.  
The teacher looked extremely tired at Krishna’s antics. She rapped the wooden duster on the table and snapped “Silence, class!”

“Krishna, how many cows have eaten your books so far? I’m sure a book diet isn’t good for those creatures.”  
“That’s what I keep telling them, Ma’am, but they just moo and grab my books out of my hand!” Arjuna observed the ghost of a self -satisfied smirk on Krishna’s face.

The laughter grew louder around him. The poor teacher had finally realized that this boy was impossible. She rapped the duster one more time to silence the cacophony of the giggling students.  
“My office, after class.” She said, tiredly waving her hand to get Krishna to sit down.

Krishna sat back down and smirked after another successful bullshit story. He had an air of triumph as he silently high fived Draupadi, who was red from controlling her laughter at Krishna’s newest antics. The class had resumed its earlier lull and the teacher continued to drone on as though nothing had happened.

Krishna leaned towards Arjuna, who was focused on writing the sum given by the teacher.  
“I’m going to let you in on a secret. One of my notebooks was eaten by a cow.”  
“Which one? You clearly have your math notebook here.” Arjuna reached across and scribbled _Krishna is an idiot_ onto the boy’s notebook.  
“Yeah. It was my Hindi notebook.”

“Oh, my gods. You are so screwed.”  
“Speaking of, are you submitting that stupid history project today?”

Arjuna froze, realizing that he had forgotten about the disaster of the day. His mood, which was slightly uplifted by the drama that had transpired, plummeted back to its original state.  
“That- That’s- That’s none of your business.” He stammered, his hand shaking slightly.

“Hm. Sucky group, huh?”  
“Those assholes. Karna and Ekalavya decided that they won’t be productive today. And Yuyutsu….is Yuyutsu.” Arjuna sighed. He could hear his blood thundering in his ears. His eyes became unfocused on the page he was solving his sum as he noticed his breathing sped up. This was the WORST time to hyperventilate.

How was he going to submit the project that day? He could try and only submit his part, but Bharavaj sir was going to chew him out for being ‘selfish’ in a group project. Arjuna’s breath hitched as he thought of how Sir was going to view him after this day, after he failed for the the first time in all the years Bharadvaj sir had taught him. He would never see eye to eye with his favourite teacher, ever again. His heart felt like it was going to burst as the adrenaline rushed through his veins.

“Arjuna? Arjuna! Dude, deep breaths, take some deep breaths!” Krishna was rubbing frantic circles into Arjuna’s back. He promptly stood up, catching the teacher’s attention.

“Ma’am, Arjuna’s not feeling well. Can I take him to the infirmary?”  
Arjuna weakly pulled on Krishna’s sleeve, tying to get him to sit back down and let the panic attack pass.  
The teacher furrowed her brows and nodded upon seeing Arjuna’s breakdown. Krishna hoisted the other boy and helped him out of the class, shooting furious glances at the idiots snickering in the back. Krishna decided that he’d have to deal with them afterwards during lunch break.

“C’mon man, let’s get you to the infirmary.” said Krishna reassuringly as he supported the taller boy and led him out of the stuffy classroom and into the school halls.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a single scene guys, I have little to no plans ro continue this. If there is a demand for this, I shall happily continue. Thanks for reading!


End file.
